My experiences in your time
by Darkling221
Summary: Inuyasha goes to Kagome's time, but not all is silent in her world. Will her own flesh and blood challeng her to a duel of priest hood!
1. WHY!

HI there my first Inu fic ahh I sooo excited not that I haven't been watching OMG heavens no but I just can not find any thing to inspire me until now

Oh and by the ways I am a Kikyo hater so ya you might want to keep that in mind cause I despise her so much, grrrrr if Inuyasha won't kill her by his own free will, than_ I'll_ make him kill her by his own free will.

"Look Inuyasha I'm real sorry, but I have to go now!"

"Oh and why pray-tell must ya leave"

"Because in my era girls and boy go to school and I just so happen to have a huge final tomorrow to study for!"

Yes, I m sure you've heard these lines some were along the way. As you most likely gathered Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting. WOW this is BIG news neh?

Truth be told Inuyasha really didn't want her to leave (A.n wow no shit, sorry.-.-) like usual. But this time he just didn't want her to leave his side. In a few nights it was going to be the new moon, Inuyasha just felt, well, reassured I suppose that he could still feel her presence, that he still had her smile to look at.

"Fine then if you have to leave than I going with you!"

"What" this wasn't a 'OMG this is so bad', but a 'Um are you sure want to come, your more than welcome to' kind of what. Get what I'm saying here?

"Well suppose you can come Inuyasha, but are you su-"

"Definitely!"

"Okay"

Now let the games begin for you are now about to go into a journey many Inuyasha fans clearly want and deserve the ability to control Inuyasha!

"Hi mum I home! Is it alright if Inuyasha stays with us for awhile?"

"Well sure honey, how long is he staying with us for?"

"For as long as I am I suppose"

"Well then am sure we can find some place to for him to stay for a week"

Ah yes, can any one estimate the look on Inuyasha's face, the look of horror, Kagome would have been gone for a week with out him knowing, arr yes the horror.

"WHAT! But you said that you'd be gone for 3 days only" the explosion --

"Well I thought that was the case too, Mum I did tell you 3 days didn't I?"

"Well yes, you did, dear, but Grandpa's sister is coming over, she rang at short notice"

Now Grandpa's sister or Great Aunt Meg, loved nothing more then to brag about how she had inherited the immense spiritual powers from their ancestors, and how little her little brother did. She often said that she was the strongest in the family. Truth be told she DID have spiritual powers, but not that much. But oh how she loved to brag. So as you can imagine she was very arrogant and always rang at 'short notice'.

"Oh dear, gramps isn't too happy about this is he" it wasn't a question, she knew the answer.

"Well dear, why don't you go up stair with your friend and tell him about Great aunt Meg?"

With that Mrs Higurashi disappeared to the kitchen, smiling at how she had got away with saying anything negative.

"Well come on Inuyasha"

When they entered Kagome's room Inuyasha was now filled to the brim with questions, many involving the 'what's that?' questions but some were reserved to 'who's Great aunt Meg' he asked those questions first. Kagome on her bed and Inuyasha on the floor, Kagome did her best trying to answer them all.

Well what doest every one think? It will get longer and funnier as it goes on, but one must start some were.

Please review!


	2. The old bat

Ahh and here is chapter two I'm not sure if any one likes this but I sure am!

Now on with the fic

"Well this old bat sure sounds like a pain in the behind, her spiritual powers are probably nothing compared to yours" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome had just answered all his questions and some unasked question, and he hated this women the more Kagome spoke.

"Yes she is, and that is why I really must ask you not to loose your temper on her, or I will be in big trouble" said Kagome still blushing at the complement Inuyasha had just given her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome she was using her puppy dog eyes with her small blush that Inuyasha loved.

'She looks real cute like that, wait I didn't just think that did I? BadInuyashabad!'

"Heh, fine I'll try, but if she does anything to provoke me-"

"That's just it Inuyasha, she will that's why I must ask you to stay strong, she will try to test your patience, it's her way of thinking she has you under her control!"

Inuyasha blinked, he was really didn't like this women very much.

"Look, Inuyasha if you want to go home now I will understand-"

"No! I said I was staying so I will, what you think I'm afraid of some cocky bitch! Ha I've met worse believe me!"

Kagome smiled "Thank you Inuyasha, you don't know how much this means to me"

Inuyasha looked her smiling, this was the exact reason he said he would stay, to see her smile; the joy flooding out of her beautiful hazel eyes, the light that shone of her face. He blushed at it though because he didn't deserve it.

"Your welcome"

"Inuyasha, Kagome, diner time!"

The sudden yell freaked Inuyasha, sure a human would have barely heard it, but because he was only half human and the rest of him was dog demon, he heard it like some one was right next to him screaming. All of a sudden he felt Kagome's soft, warm hands on his ears, oh he knew what was coming next, so he flattened his ears against his head even further.

"Coming Mum!"

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way downstairs to the dinning room, Inuyasha saw the food and jumped from the door way at Kagome's side to his chair at least 2 metres away. Mrs Higurashi just shook her head Inuyasha saw this and asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, it just never ceases to amaze me that you're a demon" and with that she crossed the room to were Inuyasha was sitting and started to play with his ears.

"Arr, stop it! You're worse than your daughter when you do that" complained Inuyasha

Kagome just stood there smiling Inuyasha and her mother were getting along as best they were going to, she shook her head and walked to her place at the table as did her grandpa.

"You know dear, I don't think Inuyasha appreciates you playing with his ears" said Grandpa directing his aged eyes to his daughter.

"Aww, come on Dad how do you propose I resist their just sooo cute!" she said and continued, that is until Inuyasha made it very clear that he had had enough…

"STOP IT YOU STUPID WOMEN!"

"INUYSHA, SIT" yelled Kagome in defence of her mother, she then looked at her Mum and gave her a warning look.

"I wouldn't do that again"

"Kagome, how could you" Inuyasha pitiful sobs were heard through the carpet.

After every one had sat down including Sota who had just finished playing his video games and the spell wore off on Inuyasha, every one began to eat.

"Say, Inuyasha?" asked Sota

"Yea, what is it Kid?"

"How is that when ever Kagome says 'sit' or 'sit boy' that you go plummeting to the ground?"

Even though it wasn't Kagome who had said the word Inuyasha still flinched at the sound of the word.

"Its all because of that old bat Keade (A.n is that how one spells it?) she put these beads on me I've yet to work out how to get them off."

"Many have tried to use it against him, but only I can say the word and them he'll go plummeting to the ground, does that make sense" explained Kagome.

Every one was quiet until…

"I feel sorry for you Inuyasha"

Well what does every one think of it? It's not much longer, but it will get longer as it goes on,

Please review.


End file.
